


Теперь с тобой я

by Meloly, orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloly/pseuds/Meloly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: У Бена и Беверли всё хорошо.





	Теперь с тобой я

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Оказывается, можно и так. Нежно, неторопливо, как хочется _ей_. Беверли всё ещё не верит, когда Бен чуть смущённо спрашивает, как она привыкла, что доставляет ей удовольствие, нет ли у неё каких-то особых фантазий, которые он постарается воплотить. От таких нескромных, таких важных и одновременно чертовски простых вопросов Беверли закрывает лицо. Всхлипывает, стирает с щёк растаявшую ночную сыворотку и тут же заверяет, что всё нормально, и это она от любви. Она шепчет, что никогда не была настолько желанна, что никогда ни о чём подобном не думала, и Бен прижимает её к себе.

 _«Всё хорошо. Всё хорошо, теперь с тобой я»._

К сорока годам Беверли и знать не знала, что поцелуи за ухом, в ключицу, в пупок и в местечко на внутренней стороне бедра могут так возбуждать. Она хватается за простыню, запрокидывает в истоме голову и сквозь стоны матерится, когда Бен там, внизу, в её сокровенном, вытворяет языком такие вещи, от одних мыслей про которые уже можно кончить. Беверли тесно сжимает его голову дрожащими коленями, невольно толкается бёдрами вверх, мнёт меж влажными пальцами твёрдые соски, и ей стыдно. Стыдно за эмоции и несдержанность, за оргазмы, которые на несколько секунд лишают её всяких чувств. Имеет ли она право на такие ощущения? Заслуживает ли их?

Том, да не упокой господи его дьявольскую душу, называл её дизайнерской шлюхой. Том постоянно находил, к чему бы придраться, в чём обвинить, и каждые выходные трахал так, что потом Беверли ещё несколько дней приходилось прятать синяки с царапинами за толстым слоем тонального крема. Тогда ей это нравилось, секс с ним. Нравилась жгучая боль от шлепков и щипков, это тянущее внизу живота неудовлетворение, быстрая и незаметная мастурбация в полной тишине. Беверли считала, что это нормально, и не просила его быть с ней мягче, потому что… кто она, чтобы просить? Она действительно не паинька, иногда она грубит, курит, забывает купить еды, уделяет слишком много времени работе и не слишком хорошо делает минет. Том очень любил глубокий минет.

А вот Бен — нет.

Бен, казалось, вообще мало думает о том, что у него между ног — его всегда занимает лишь Беверли и её удовольствие. Он угадывает все её желания по малейшим движениям, шепчет на ухо, как ему хорошо, он — и Беверли плевать было, что она думает избитыми фразами из романов, — по-настоящему занимается с ней любовью. Хотя иногда она нарочно просит его быть жёстче, потому что в жёсткости есть своя прелесть, и Бен правда старается быть таким, пока Беверли не прыскает от его серьёзности и не говорит стоп-фразу. Бен всё же создан из любви и для любви, а не из насилия и для насилия, как она, и это... Беверли это нравится. Она каждую ночь сладко целует его, крепко обнимает, дарит всю ласку, какую только может, лишь бы заполнить все годы, которые Бен провёл в одиночестве. Все годы, которые в одиночестве провела и она.

_«Всё хорошо. Всё хорошо, теперь с тобой я»._


End file.
